Olympus
by Jockstrap
Summary: "We're told to learn from the past, or be doomed to repeat it.-You should have listened." The Gods of Olympus have never faced an enemy like this. When blood is pinned against blood once more, and ancient evil rebirthed, it seems inevitable that the Olympians and their Hero's are doomed for an end. ( Create your own OC story)
1. Application

disclaimer: no ownership and or profit is being made. All right reserved to intended owners.

summary: when the Gods of Olympus finally push their offspring's over the edge, retaliation is inevitable. Create your own Demigod (OC) and join the fight.

* * *

0.

Aha a Percy Jackson story-what a first for me after so many years focusing solely on Harry Potter. But anyhow this idea came to become when I was idly roaming through old messages. After stumbling upon an OC submission for an old story I decided to give it another go. Something you're all welcome to join in on, if you'd like.

**Full summary: **(Set after the Last Olympian and ignores the Heroes of Olympus -for some time-) Something has gone wrong. What should have been a peaceful ending at the defeat of the Titans turns out to be the starting point to something darker. Children of the Olympians have resurfaced to exact revenge upon their Godly parents-a shock that leaves those in Camp Half-Blood reeling to figure out why. But one by one, Demigods are recruited into a secret society hell bent on the fall of the Olympians.

Now you must decide with others where you stand: with the Olympians or those who want their blood shed.

In a war where family is pinned against family once more, each action taken will hold grave consequences.

_Note: _ Well, what do you think? Have I gotten your interest peaked? I have. Good to hear. Now then, what you must do to join in on this exciting little adventure of mines.

**Submission:**

Name:

Age (Ages 12-18):

Godly Parent (For the love of God use other Gods/Titans that aren't just the twelve main Olympians):

Mortal Family:

Hero or Villain (Try for villain some of you. I get we all want to be the hero but we need the bad guys as well):

**Appearance-**

Hair (Style, Color, Length, etc.):

Eye Color:

Ethnicity:

Body Build:

Skin Tone:

Facial Features:

Piercings/Scars/Tattoos:

Camp Clothes:

Outside of camp Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

**Personality-**

Personality (DETAILED PLEASE):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal Flaw:

Fears:

**Bio-**

History:

Hometown:

How long have they been at camp?

Secrets (This will come into play later, and I would like a large range of things, but nothing like "I'm a vampire" Ok?)

**Fighting-**

Style:

Weapon:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Powers:

**Relationships-**

Friends (Try to choose peoples from the reviews or tell me later through PM):

Enemies (Same as above):

Romance (Same as above):

**Other**-

Hobbies/Talents:

Anything I forgot:

Motto/Sayings (Ex: the character could be the type of person to say "that's what she said" after anything remotely inappropriate):

Other Crap:

_Note: _ Now then, seems easy enough yes? Course it does. Alright with that all set and shit, I'll begin application processing and writing out the first chapter the moment I have at least 5-8 characters Please leave your OC submissions in Review, I rarely check my inbox and might miss yours otherwise.

That aside, enjoy.


	2. Application Updates

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and all associations with it are owned by Rick Riordan. All OCs are reserved to the creators. This is a work of FanFiction and has no relation to the real world, organizations, and or people.

Summary: "We're told to learn from the past, or be doomed to repeat It.—you should have listened." The Gods of Olympus have never faced an enemy like this. When blood is pinned against blood once more, and ancient evil rebirthed, it seems inevitable that the Olympians and their Heroes are doomed for an end.

_Note: _Eh.

**Accepted Character Section: **

_Pretty simple to grasp, all characters who will be used are going to be noticed here (P.S. If I haven't named or used your character then I've probably reached my limit of 40 characters only. ) As well as other pieces of information such a death, relationships, etc. etc. _

**Main Characters:**

1. Chris Hughes –16 yrs.

2. Artemis Draco Khalid –18 yrs.

3. December Safearne –14 yrs.

4. Charlotte Ng Qiao Le –14 yrs.

5. Clarissa Williams –14 yrs.

6. Elizabeth "Lizzie" Queen –16 yrs.

7. Deliah "Delly" Ride –16 yrs.

8. Tre Carter –17 yrs.

9. Demetra Duke –14 yrs.

10. Desmond Blake –17 yrs.

11. Skylar Trent –13 yrs.

12. Floria –17 yrs.

13. Grace –15 yrs.

14. Neal Wateferet –14 yrs.

15. Blank

**Minor Characters:**

1. Aryll Catrena Delesanne –15 yrs.

2. Hayden Campbell –13 yrs.

3. Rhesus -17 yrs.

4. Rowan Winslow -16 yrs.

5. Blank

6. Blank

7. Blank

8. Blank

9. Blank

10. Blank

11. Blank

12. Blank

13. Blank

14. Blank

15. Blank

**Extra Characters: **

1. Blank

2. Blank

3. Blank

4. Blank

5. Blank

6. Blank

7. Blank

8. Blank

9. Blank

10. Blank

**Current Couples: **

Elizabeth + Chris

Hayden + Clarissa

Rowan + Rowan

Deliah + Tre

Demetra + Neal


	3. 1 - One

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and all associations with it are owned by Rick Riordan. All OCs are reserved to the creators. This is a work of FanFiction and has no relation to the real world, organizations, and or people.

Summary: "We're told to learn from the past, or be doomed to repeat it—you should have listened." The Gods of Olympus have never faced an enemy like this. When blood is pinned against blood once more, and ancient evil rebirthed, it seems inevitable that the Olympians and their Heroes are doomed for an end.

_Note: _ _Eh Edit . . ._

* * *

1.

Grace was running, but from what, she didn't know. She just knew it was trailing after her. She could hear it, its snorting growls; the pounding of paws against the earth. Her heart hammered into her chest as she forced her muscles to work harder, to move her faster. Blood rushed into her ears, whooshing with sound of the wind as she turned at a bend in the road. The sound of that thing was getting dangerously closer enticing her to move faster, to run harder. She had to get away-she needed to get away. If it got her . . . if it caught up to her. . . She ran even faster, unable to bring herself to think of the inevitable:

She was going to die.

The muscles in her legs burned, bunching up together as pinpricks of pain rocketed up her body. She kept running, forcing herself to keep moving, to keep running for her life. There had to be someone out here, someone who could help her; the roads here just couldn't be abandoned. She could not just be on her own.

An enraged roar caused her to lose her footing, knees crumbling under the weight of her body. The side of her head hit the road with a meaty crack, vision swimming and darkness edging along the corners of her eyes. Groaning weakly, she pulled herself back up on her feet and limped away. The roar came again, but it was different then the first. It sounded distant this time. She almost sobbed in relief. The monster was leaving. She was finally safe. Fresh tears burned in her eyes as Grace hurried her limp-ish run, daring to look back for a few seconds.

That was her first mistake.

Something large and blurry jumped in front of her warranting a scream of shock and terror from the girl as she rolled onto the ground to get away from it. It hit the ground, sending gravel and chunks of dirt into the air. Putting her arms around her head to protect it as the contents fell down, Grace looked through the gap in her arms and gasped in alarm. A girl, clad in tight fit black jeans, a black shirt, and long black coat was standing a few feet from her, knives in hand as she and the creature circled each other.

The beast struck first, hairy, thick arms throwing out to grab her, and she expertly dodged it. Grace, pulling herself up again, watched in fascination as this strange girl moved around the creature with ease, slashing at it whenever she came close enough. Tearing her eyes from the girl, Grace stared up at the creature for the first time, the dying light of day giving her a clearer glimpse of the think that had chased her into Long Island. The face . . . the face was that of a man, but neck down, its body was that a lion. Grace blinked, looked harder. She had to have imagine it . . . it's not possible, but her eyes weren't deceiving her. The large paws hit the ground with a vibrating force, and a movement caught in the air caught her ear.

"Watch out!" Grace cried out running toward the girl and throwing herself at her. They both went crashing to the floor, the poised tip of the scorpion tail embedding into the ground. Jumping to her sore feet, Grace pulled the girl up with her their eyes locking for a moment before she cried out again. "RUN!"

The brunette girl opened her mouth, clearly ready to protest, when Grace grabbed onto her wrist and hobbled away into the forest. They could hear the creature behind them, snarling as it fought to remove its tail from the earth, which was either a hidden miracle or a stroke of luck. Still dragging the girl behind her, Grace looked in either direction, trying to find an exit. She hadn't thought about it, just reacted and ran, but now she'd gotten them trapped in a forest.

"—Hey! I'm talking to you!" The agitation in the voice made Grace stop for a moment to turn and look at her.

"Do you really want to have this conversation now?" She countered, tugging on her wrist to make her move. She didn't budge.

"Look, I was trying to help you out back there and you pull a shitty stunt like this, what's wrong with you?" The brunette snapped, snatching her hand back. "I could have finished him off back there if you hadn't gone jack rabbit crazy and ran for the hills."

"Are you serious?" Grace yelled, face flushing. "You can't kill that thing! It's huge and—and—we have to run!" She made to grab onto the slim wrist again, eyes anxious glancing around for signs of approaching danger. "We have to move. Come on!"

The girl didn't budge. "Look I hate a fight as much as the next person—it's not necessary and petty-but that thing is just going to keep following us until either its dead or we are. And I'm not sure about you but I actually enjoy living to see a sunrise."

Grace stared at her for a moment longer before setting her lips into a grimace. "Fine then, we stay and fight."

"We? There is no we."

"Yes there is. We're in this—Look out!"

Once more, Grace tackled the other girl just in time to keep them both out of the arms of death. Dirt and grass rose up around them as they tumbled down a steep hill before finally hitting more solid ground with cracks. Wincing as she pulled herself up, Grace stared at the cuts adorning her arms and legs, she looked to her new associate to see if she was all right, but... There was something off with her. Her green eyes had a wild look in them, uncontainable as she just stood there. Grace didn't feel it, not at first, but the vibrations of the ground she reached her. Her bleeding fingers curled back into the ground, and she continued to stare at the strange girl. All around her the air seemed to crackle. Grace couldn't explain it, but something was off.

The shadow of the creature leaped into the air, dropping down a few feet in front of them. Rising to her feet, Grace got into a stance she hoped looked battle ready next to her new partner. The monster roared and reared its head back before running toward them. Muscles tense Grace prepared for the end when it happened. The ground before them rumbled and cracked, shaking violently and sending Grace to her butt. She watched, astonished as the ground split open, but the beast was more caught off guard then her. The area around him flew away, dropping him into a pit of darkness with only an echo of a roar of fury. The earth shook again and morphed back into place, as though nothing had happened to begin with.

"What—how—?"

A small noise and thump made Grace aware of the other girl. Running toward her limp form, Grace pulled her upright, staring into the ashen face with concern. "Hey you okay?"

She mumbled something Grace couldn't quite make out, eyes falling in and out of focus as she leaned on the other girl for support.

"Hey! Don't pass out on me! What if that thing comes back?" Grace shook her roughly. "Come on! Wake up!" She received no response. Panic building up in her, Grace looked around the dark forest, already fearing what lurked in the shadows. How could she protect herself and this unconscious girl?

She couldn't. Not on her own.

"Need some help there?" A voice called out from somewhere in the darkness, startling her. Turning her head every which way, Grace tried to catch a glimpse of the speaker but the darkness remained impenetrable, it just shifted-moved strangely.

"Who are you?" She called out, keeping a tight hold on the unconscious girl in her arms.

"A friend." The voice replied, which was quickly followed by a low laugh.

"I don't believe that. Show yourself."

"If you insist."

Twin thumps resounded behind her. Snapping her head back, Grace squinted up at the two newcomers before her. The person before her was obviously a girl, judging by her small size compared to the taller person beside her; that and she was the one who spoke out, either way Grace felt her distrust of them and their intentions rising. Her muscles tensed and she reached to close her free hand around one of the fallen daggers.

"Who are you? What do you want?' She asked again, raising the dagger up threateningly.

The girl shook her head. "You want some help, right?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well if you must know, I'm December Safearne," the girl introduced, leaning toward Grace so her sea-green eyes were visible. A half smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, the piercings in her ears gleaming in the pale moonlight. "And that over there is Rhesus." She nodded toward her partner.

"Okay then," Grace said slowly. "Now what do you want?"

"Like I said, to help." Another half-smile. "You do want some help right? Or should we just leave you here for the monsters of the dark to eat at?"

Grace stared at the pair, anxiety unfurling in her stomach as her conscious continued voice suspicion. She couldn't trust them, they were strangers. . . But then again a stranger had also saved her life. She gave a slow nod. "Okay. Help me."

* * *

The return of Rhesus and December Safearne with two new Demigods (and one unconscious at that) was a surprise to say the least. Skylar Trent had been in the middle of roasting marshmallows for herself, Chris Hughes, and Elizabeth Queens when some of the campers around them started running off to see. Chris, a skinny boy with spiky brown hair and brown gold eyes, was in the middle of stuffing his mouth with another burger when someone bumped into him, knocking the cheeseburger into the small fire in front of them.

"Shit," Chris cursed, a look of disappointment marring his face as he watched his food get devoured by the flames.

"Watch where you're going!" Sky snapped at the perpetrator.

The person turned around, appearing more wide eyed then necessary in the glow of the flames. Clarissa Williams, a small curly blond-haired girl with pretty blue-gray eyes, looked a torn between excitement and remorse as she stared from Chris to the gathered crowd at the entrance. She settled for remorse. "I'm so sorry, Chris," she said. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Really?" Lizzie asked, blowing on her marshmallow. "What's got your knickers all bunched up in excitement?"

"Charlotte says that Rhesus and December are back with some new campers." Her face splits into an excited grin. "This is my first time seeing new campers arrive at camp."

"We can tell," Skylar mumbled, receiving a nudge in the elbows from Chris in retaliation

"Anyway, I'll tell you guys some more about them when I learn it!" Clarissa promised as she ran off.

They small group watched as she vanished into the crowd, each shaking a head for a moment before going back to their own discussion; which was nothing. While Chris got himself another burger, and Lizzie braided her long, wavy dark brown hair back, Skylar watched as the flames flicker in the air.

"Y'know, they never reacted like this when we came into camp." She said thoughtfully, staring over at her friend-well somewhat of a friend. They only associated because they were both friends with Chris.

"Yeah," Lizzie said in her Irish - Italian like drawl. "Wonder what makes the newcomers so special."

Skylar shook her head, thinking. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."


End file.
